


Shame On Me

by SilenceInMyHeart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Break Dance AU, Miraculous Moves, New chapter whenever i find a good song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInMyHeart/pseuds/SilenceInMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette thought that she needed a dance, no better place to go than Club Miraculous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame On Me

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fic I wrote when listening to Shame On Me by Avicii, shoutout to the members of my ladybug hiatus hell chat for making me put it on here.
> 
> I have now edited it so the grammar is better and it makes more sent, chapter two should be up in a few days, though comments might help it come quicker.

There weren't many rules to the elusive, exclusive Club Miraculous.

Only three really mattered. The first, you had to audition or be invited to get in. The second, you can't tell your friends. The third was the most unusual, and one of the things that made the club so special. You had to wear a disguise, a costume that came with a name- and came from a friend of Lady Wifi's ninety percent of the time - like some sort of superhero, this was a place for people to escape themselves.

Only three rules mattered. Unless you got into the battles.

They were one of the other things making the club so special. They were legendary, amazing, the stuff of myth some of the time. Well at least for the show runners. Or show runner depending on who you talked to, as nobody had beat Chat Noir since he had climbed to the top after being at the club for a month. He was cocky, bold and brash with his moves. He almost mocked people with them, teasing and taunting as he spun and kicked, dropping like a stone just to bounce back up again. His green eyes almost glowed from under the black paint going from his forehead to his cheekbones - the painted masks another common trait of the clubs members. After hearing the comment he got the green highlights on his costume dyed with glow in the dark paint by Le Dessinateur, that is when the redhead had finally stopped dancing in the stuff. 

Now he really did glow. Not that he knew his glowing reputation was about to be usurped by a newcomer to the club. Her name was Ladybug, and according to rumour she had completely annihilated everyone in the past months heats, Dark Cupid was still trying to pay back Time Breaker for all the money he lost on bets against the new girl, but rumour had also said that Time Breaker had just changed the payment to not doing any battles until Christmas.

But that wasn't the thing bothering Chat as he waited for the Bubbler to announce the final battle. The semi-finals had been tough to judge, and Bubbler and Lady Wifi - the undisputed runners of the club - were still deliberating, despite the fact that semis had been held over the last two weeks.

The thing bothering Chat was the glimpse of a girl he hadn't seen before. She had pigtails and red facepaint. That was all he saw of her, that and the mesmerising blue eyes that glittered in the lights of the club. 

He had fallen head over heels in love and had absolutely no clue what to do about it. 

Chat jumped slightly when Bubblers hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jumpy are we?" Bubbler asked, grinning at his friend. "Wouldnt expect you to be given the way you annihilated your competition."

"Oh har har, I have nothing to worry about, I always win" Chat replied, his trademark smirk on his face.

"Good luck Chat, you're gonna need it." his friend said with a smile before ascending the makeshift stage. The crowd quietened immediately, know that what they had all been waiting for was about to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the event you have all been waiting for has finally arrived. As everyone knows, our man Chat Noir is the reigning champ of the past, what is it dude? five months?" the bubbler announced, shooting the question at his friend who was lounging against the stage. Chat smirked, he had been winning since he got here.

"Six!" someone shouted from the background as a spotlight fixed on Chat, who was currently wearing a devilish grin on his face as he bowed to the cheering crowd, hamming it up for his fans.

"Six! Six long months and not one of you can beat him? Jeez Louise, this place is gonna lose its edge if there's only one good dancer," the Bubbler continued, amid laughs from the waiting crowd. "A refresher on the rules for any newbies to the club or the comps, and of course for official purposes. Challenger is picked from the best over the past month, challenger picks the music, champ makes the first move, crowd decides the winner - and if you idiots are playing favourites a panel makes the call. Everyone clear?" More cheers, which Bubbler took as a yes obviously. 

Chat rolled his eyes as his friend quietened the crowd, building the suspense by playing a dramatic drumroll that reverberated around the room.

"Your new challenger, give it up for Ladybug! Challenger, pick your beats." He announced, leaning one his soundboard, resting his chin in his hand. Chat could see that the DJ was buzzing, but to everyone else he was the epitome of casual.

"Shame on me, by Avicii." The crowd parted around the girl, making space between her and Chat, filling in the gaps but leaving room to move as they both sauntered forward. She had a look in her eye that Chat only saw when he managed to catch his reflection in the middle of a heated battle. She didn't just come here to dance, she came here to move. She was decked out in the same baggy pants almost mandatory for this kind of dancing, black with red highlights. Red sneakers with black laces and soles, a black tight fitting crop top with a floaty red and black polka dotted crop top over it that shimmered as she moved. He almost missed the red ribbons tied in her blue-black hair, which was worn in low pigtails. Ladybug suited her, now everyone just had to see if she was as lucky as her namesake. 

It wasn't a song Chat had heard of, and it wasn't a name he had heard of either. Ladybug, the new girl that had the club buzzing in less than a week was his challenger. Chat was hardly daunted if he could knock Copycat down a few pegs then he could knock he down some as well. 

She crossed her arms and smirked, waiting for Chat to move as the opening played, and move he did. stepping in time with the beat, feet fast and heart faster. chucking in some of his signature moves almost laughing at her with them as he heard the first words came out and the beat got faster, as he started spinning with them. Shame on me indeed. The beat got heavier and she took her turn using her arms as she moved her shoulders with her hips, kicking her feet up and dropping to the floor. The crowd was bouncing along as well, but everyone gave the two battlers plenty of space. There were laughs and whoops and cheers as the two traded moves, tossing taunts back and forth with the flick of their wrists and the twist of their hips. 

The way she danced wasn't even hip-hop, hell he didn't know what to call it. It was soft and hard and fluid and jerky all at once. One could compare it to a storm, they way she moved. He joined her as the chorus came on, both of them moving together as they tried to up each other without disrupting... well even after it was all over Chat was still unsure of what to call it, electric was the closest he could get. He was in the middle of a hurricane, being spun round like a top. he showed off a few flips to try and win back the crowd, which seemed to work as everyone was cheering even louder when he paused to wink at Ladybug

Ladybug stole back the show when a women started singing, and Chat swore that she had rehearsed this bit. He had never seen someone this in tune with the music in the heat of a battle. she didn't just move with it, playing up to everyone including Chat. The light show that Lady Wifi and Bubbler were putting on had everyone even more hyped up than usual, the crowd was watching on baited breath, cheers rising as the moves got more and more outlandish and extravagant. Chat caught her eye for a second, he almost stumbled from what he saw there, almost. Instead of pushing back and forth in their game of tag they paused for a beat with the music, stopping suddenly as Bubbler drew it out, nobody making a sound and the two dancers heaving breaths echoed through the warehouse. With a roar the music started up again, Chat taking Ladybugs hand and spinning them both around in their own little whirl wind

The rest was a blur as they started dancing with each other, it was no longer a battle but a meeting of mind and soul.

Flashes were ingrained in his mind.

The way her hair flew as he spun her round.

The light catching a single glistening bead of sweat on the tip of his nose.

The curve of her arm reaching above them.

The colours dancing across their skin.

The impossible way her feet moved.

The way he met them step by step.

The fit of her hand in his.

The way she matched the rhythm of the song.

The glint of her snow white teeth as she laughed.

And the look in her eyes, they way she was looking into his eyes as the song came to a halt.

They were both panting, fingers intertwined, sweat dripping off them, paint running down their faces as if still wet and smiles as wide as the dance floor. They were just becoming aware of how silent the crowd was. So still so silent, afraid to breathe lest it ruined the magic soaking the atmosphere.

Bubble and Lady Wifi chattered together, their voices rushed and hurried.

The spell was broken as they sprang apart both blushing, the Bubbler announcing the result with a disbelieving voice that the microphone just managed to pick up.

"We have a draw."

The crowd started screaming, the music began again.

The lady and the cat danced till dawn.


End file.
